Apex-type track shoes are oftentimes employed in the endless track assemblies of a track-type vehicle to increase the tractive capabilities of the vehicle, particularly when it is operated over "soft" soils. Conventional track shoes of this type, having a triangular cross section, normally comprise a separate base and a V-shaped track plate secured to the base by a pair of welds. The welds are subjected to severe loading during operation of the vehicle and thus must exhibit a high degree of structural integrity.